Tangled Up in a Frozen Mess
by Katrinas.Geek
Summary: After three years of peace, our friends in Corona get a special invitation to Rapunzel's cousin, Elsa's, coronation. Follow Rapunzel, Eugene, Dylan, and Natalie as they try to untangle themselves from this frozen mess that they MAY HAVE accidentally created. (Who am I kidding, it was totally Dylan's fault.) Sequel to Tangled 2: The Untold Story, so please read that one first!
1. Prologue

It had been three years. Three years since the lost princess had returned. Three years since she married a once wanted thief. Three years since she lost an Aunt and Uncle she didn't even know she had. A lot had changed, yet everything was the same.

For example, Eugene had become an honorary guard. He and Dylan were partners. And get this... The Captain was the one who suggested it. He had remembered from the time that Eugene had given the Stabbington Brothers consent to come to his wedding, how the ex-thief knew everything about how to catch a criminal. He decided that it was about time for Eugene to put that to good use.

When he first joined, the other guards were weary about him being around. The Captain didn't have any doubts at all. However, he was a little hesitant about putting Eugene and Dylan on the same team. But they quickly proved themselves when the solved a case that had been unsolved for month in one day. They were easily respected after that.

Natalie's position in the castle had changed as well. She is no longer a maid. She is now Rapunzel's Lady in Waiting. The King and Queen had requested for Rapunzel to choose one, and the princess knew that there was no one in Corona that she trusted more. Well, there may be _one_ exception.

Rapunzel and Eugene are still happily married. There had been talk of having kids someday, but none so far. The couple decided they just weren't ready for that yet. But someday...

Anyway, that's the news! Rapunzel, Eugene, Natalie, and Dylan are doing fine. They have enjoyed their years of peace immensely. But come on. With these four? You had to know it wasn't going to last.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So this is the first official chapter of the sequel. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

Eugene loved the forest. He loved the way the wind rustled the leaves above him. Sometimes he would just come out here to be alone. To think. To escape the dramas of the castle. That's where he was today. Leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed, just listening. That was until a small squeak and a nudge against his boot brought him back to reality.

Eugene's eyes flew open in surprise. He looked down, only to sigh in relief when he saw it was just Pascal. He smiled. "Hey there, little guy. Did Rapunzel send you?"

Pascal gave another squeak and a curt nod.

Eugene sighed. "Alright. Let's go then." He crouched down so that the chameleon could perch on his shoulder before starting his trek back to the castle.

Eugene didn't fear going to the village square anymore. After about a year of him being Prince, the people started treating him with respect. They saw him as 'Prince Eugene, Future King of Corona' instead of 'Flynn Rider, Wanted Thief'. There were still a few citizens who disapproved, but what can you do?

As he entered the square, he was met with the sights of many different citizens bustling about their afternoon business.

"Good afternoon, Prince Eugene." greeted a shopkeeper as he swept in front of his shop.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Eugene replied as he passed. He didn't get very far before he was swarmed by a bunch of children. He recognized them from the orphanage down the street. "Prince Eugene! Prince Eugene!" they chorused.

Eugene chuckled and knelt down so that he was eye level. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"When are you going to come read to us again?" A little girl in the front asked.

Eugene smiled softly. "I'm not sure. But I promise it'll be sometime soon, okay?"

The little girl nodded with a grin on her face.

"Now, now, let's leave the Prince alone. I'm sure he has very important business to attend to." Eugene looked up to see a young, blonde woman about his age. All of the kids groaned at her words.

Eugene's smile grew. "Listen to Miss. Brown, everyone. I'll come visit soon, I promise."

The kids dispersed, and Eugene stood up. "Why is it that they listen to you more than me?" Miss Brown asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Maybe because I'm not around them all the time like you are?"

"Maybe." Miss. Brown pursed her lips. "And how many times have I told you, call me Alissa. I'm only Miss. Brown to the children."

"I know." Eugene said. "And I was talking to the children when I called you that. See, I can be smart!"

Alissa rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Anyways, I've got to run. It was nice seeing you!"

"You too." Eugene said before she walked off.

The Prince had met Alissa Brown during his first reading trip to the orphanage. He was quickly impressed when he learned that she knew all of the children's names, their hobbies, what their favorite foods were, and a lot more. Eugene was surprised considering the woman that was there during his stay barely cared if they had lunch or not. Alissa and him had bonded over their love for the children and have been friends ever since.

It was no secret that Eugene loved kids, and they love him too. He had talked with Rapunzel about having children of their own, but they had both agreed that it was too soon. But that talk had been a while ago, and Eugene's feelings had started to change.

A smack from Pascal pulled him away from his thoughts. "What?"

The Chameleon pointed with his tail to a stand selling a variety of fruits. Eugene didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he looked closer and saw a boy about 13 years old. He looked innocent enough at first glance, but Eugene saw his stealthily take an apple and put it in the sack he was holding.

Unfortunately, not stealthily enough. "Hey!" the man selling the apples yelled. He grabbed the boys arm and tugged him back. "Give me that!"

Eugene surged forward. "Hello there! I couldn't help but notice that there seems to be a bit of trouble here. Everything alright?"

The man tightened his grip on the boy's arm. "Prince Eugene, this young man has been stealing my apples for a week now! I was quick enough to catch him today."

Eugene glanced down at the boy, who looked terrified. He saw bruises starting to form on his arm from where the man was holding him. "Well, if you could kindly let go of him, I'm sure we can work something out."

The man begrudgingly let go, still glaring at the boy. "How much does an apple cost?" Eugene asked.

"Two silver coins." The man said.

Eugene thought for a moment. "Okay. How about I pay for the apples and we call it a day. The boy walks free and you still get your payment. Deal?"

The man huffed. "Fine." He turned to the kid. "But if I catch you one more time..."

"You won't, I promise!" The boy said quickly.

The Prince paid for the apples and took the boy aside. They needed to have a little chat.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." the boy mumbled. "I could have handled it."

Eugene snorted. "No, you couldn't have. You would have just gotten yourself into more trouble."

The boy blushed and looked at his shoes. Eugene studied him for a minute. "What's your name?"

"Nicholas." The boy replied. "But everyone calls me Nick. Well, except Miss. Brown. She calls me Nicholas."

Eugene raise an eyebrow. "Miss. Brown? Are you from the orphanage?"

Nick nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"From what I've seen, Miss. Brown treats you kids wonderfully." Eugene continued. "Why did you feel the need to steal the apples?"

Nick shrugged. "I get bored. And when I take stuff, it feels like... like..."

"Like you're unstoppable." Eugene finished. "Like you can do anything."

Nick stared at him with wide eyes. "Exactly. How do you know all this?"

"Because I was you." Eugene said, a little shocked that he didn't know about Flynn Rider. Then again, he was only about 9 when it all happened. "I was the one stealing the apples and trying to escape the boredom of the orphanage. But there's a difference between you and me."

"What is it?"

"I didn't have anyone who knew and cared enough to stop me before it was too late." Eugene explained. "I went down the wrong path and stayed on that path for a long time. I was able to come back from it, but not without consequences. Don't make the mistake I made, Nick. It may be fun now, but in ten years, I promise you, you'll regret it."

Nick looked up when Eugene was finished with his speech. "I can't make any promises." he said. "But I can try."

Eugene gave a small smile. "I'll tell you what, if you steal something again, or you're bored and get the urge, come to the castle. I can help you. Just, please, don't make the mistakes I did."

Nick nodded again. "Thank you, Prince Eugene."

Eugene ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, kid. You'd better head back. I'm sure Miss. Brown is starting to wonder where you went."

Nick smiled. He nodded to Pascal before taking off down the street. "Cool frog."

Eugene blinked and burst out laughing as what he said registered in his mind. Pascal just turned an angry shade of red. Fed up, he stuck his tongue in the Prince's ear to get him to stop.

"Hey!" Eugene yelped. "I though we had a truce!"

The Chameleon shrugged before climbing onto Eugene's head to get a better view of the village.

Eugene rolled his eyes and continued to the castle, ignoring the stares and double takes as he passed. This kingdom had seen weirder.

* * *

"Eugene!"

The Prince stopped in the hallway. He smiled as his best friend stopped in front of him. "Hey Dylan."

"Where have you been?" The guard asked. "I've been looking for you!"

"I just went out for a bit of air." Eugene frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Rapunzel's called us for a meeting in the dining room. I'm sure everything's fine." Dylan explained.

"Us?"

"You, me, and your sister." Dylan said as they walked through the door.

"Do you know why?" Eugene asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Finally!" Natalie exclaimed. She was standing next to the table with Rapunzel who was holding a cream envelope.

When they got close enough, Pascal scurried down Eugene's arm and onto Rapunzel's shoulder.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, nodding to the envelope, completely ignoring Natalie's comment.

"It's what we're here about." Rapunzel replied. "I got this letter a few hours ago. It says it's from Arendelle!"

Everyone brightened up considerably at this. Well, everyone except Dylan, who paled, but didn't say anything.

"We haven't heard from them in forever!" Eugene exclaimed. "How are the doing?"

"Well, it says that Elsa had come of age. She's going to be Queen. The coronation is in a few weeks and we're all invited!"

Dylan shifted uncomfortably. "All of us?"

Rapunzel's eyes softened. "Yes, all off us. and yes, you are going!" the Princess cut him off before he could speak.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was, Eugene chimed in. "Hey, it's been what? Three years? I'm sure everything will be fine."

Dylan sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

Natalie snorted. "You act like you had a choice." She received an eyeroll.

Rapunzel grinned. "Great! Start packing! Our boat leaves in a week."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know this is a really short chapter, but I kind of needed a filler before they got to Arendelle, so here it is! Points if you can guess the Titanic and Lion King references I mixed in. You win nothing, but its still fun to guess! Read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

Rapunzel leaned against the rail, inhaling the salty sea air. They had been out on the water for a day now, and she was having the time of her life. She looked down at the water below her and giggled as two dolphins began playing tag alongside the boat.

"Ugh." Natalie groaned as she dragged herself on deck. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Rapunzel noted that her friend did seem a little green. She smiled sympathetically. "I hear that focusing your attention on the horizon helps. Try it."

Natalie did as she was told. "It helps a little. Even if it didn't, it's still a beautiful sunset."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. She wished she had brought her paints with her. The sky was an explosion of dark blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, and red.

Loud laughter pulled her attention away from the captivating colors. Eugene and Dylan came up from below decks with matching grins.

"What are you two up to this time?" Natalie asked wearily.

Both gasped dramatically. "Who, us?" Dylan exclaimed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yes, you. You guys are always up to stupid stuff."

Eugene jumped onto the bow of the ship and balanced there. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Natalie stared at him. "You are being a prime example."

Eugene shrugged. He threw his head back and yelled, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Not yet."

"Please get down from there, you're going to get hurt." Rapunzel said worriedly.

Eugene scoffed. "Please. I used to run across rooftops all the time, remember? It's not like I'm going to fa-AH!" Guess what? He fell.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel screamed. She and Natalie ran to the side of the boat. But instead of seeing the Prince flailing in the water, they were met with the sight of him floating in midair! The girls cries disappeared into whimpers of confusion.

"Eugene..." Natalie breathed. "How are you doing that?"

The man in question looked as confused as they did. "I have no idea." With a yelp, he slowly started to float up until he landed softly on the deck.

Rapunzel immediately pulled her husband into a bone-crushing hug. "Eugene, you scared me to death!"

Eugene took a few shaky breaths. "I know, I'm sorry."

Once they pulled apart, Dylan smacked him in the arm. "You are such an idiot! I almost didn't catch you in time!"

Eugene rubbed his arm. "You caught me? How?"

Dylan sighed. "I controlled the winds beneath you and propelled you back to the boat. You're welcome."

Rapunzel jumped away from Eugene and nearly tackled Dylan. "Thank you so much!"

"I would give you a hug if I didn't think any more movement would make me throw up." Natalie added.

Dylan threw a smug look over Rapunzel's shoulder at Eugene, who pouted. "Hey, I almost died over here!"

"That was because of your own stupidity." Natalie said. "Dylan's act was completely selfless."

Rapunzel let go of the guard and nodded once, making Dylan and Natalie laugh.

Eugene just pouted even more and went below decks, mumbling about best friends with wife stealing powers, his friends still chuckling behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, not my best chapter but I have to move the story along somehow. And I guess this could qualify as a cliffhanger...? I didn't really know where to end it. I apologize in advance. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

The rest of the trip went pretty smoothly. Eugene never fell overboard again. Mostly because anytime he got close to the edge, Rapunzel would pull him back.

When Arendelle finally came into view, everyone had different emotions. Rapunzel was very excited to be somewhere other than Corona for the first time in her life. Eugene was just happy that Rapunzel was happy. Natalie couldn't wait to see Anna again. Dylan was terrified. He hadn't seen Elsa in three years and honestly didn't know what to expect.

When the four exited the ship, they could clearly tell that the kingdom was excited. People were rushing about, most with grins on their faces. They heard in passing something about the gates FINALLY being open again, and Dylan felt a stab of guilt. He knew that he was probably a factor in there somewhere.

As they were approaching the castle, the group could have sworn that they saw a certain young princess whiz past.

"Was that Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think so." Dylan answered.

"And was she singing?"

"Probably."

Eugene groaned. "What is with the singing these days?!"

Rapunzel frowned. "You sing. I was there, you-"

The Prince clamped his hand over his wife's mouth. "No, I don't."

Rapunzel pushed his hand away. "Yes you do, you proved it when you improvised those lines at the Snugly Duckling."

Eugene dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Oh my gosh..."

The four entered the building and took their seats. While they were waiting for the ceremony, Eugene noticed that Dylan kept fidgeting nervously.

"Hey." He said. "Calm down. You're going to draw attention to yourself."

Dylan sighed. "I can't help it. Just be glad that I'm not freezing anything." Eugene couldn't argue with that.

Just then, the choir started to sing, and Dylan got his first glimpse of Elsa in three years.

The guard had decided a long time ago that he would never cease to be amazed by Elsa's beauty. She looked beautiful, with he hair styled perfectly and her dress tailored to perfection, she looked every part the Queen she was about to become.

However, something else caught his attention. As she was reaching for the orb and scepter, the Priest seemed to whisper something to her. For a split second, a look of fear passed over her face, but it disappeared just as quickly. Then she slowly took her gloves off.

Dylan's eyes widened. This wasn't going to be good. He watched with a close eye as Elsa carefully picked up the items, a look of deep concentration on her face. Dylan bit his lip when he saw a layer of frost coating the areas around her hands. It was small. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking, but it was there.

When the Priest finished his chant, Dylan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She did it! HE couldn't be prouder. After the Princess and Queen had exited, they were directed to the ballroom, where a party would be held.

A few of the guests introduced themselves to the Corona party. Most didn't, but that was okay with Dylan. He wasn't the most sociable person anyways. Slowly, he started to relax and enjoy himself. He was just about to ask his friends if they wanted anything to drink, when something caught his eye.

Dylan nudged Eugene in the ribs. "Hey... is that your Aunt and Uncle?"

The Prince's head snapped up. His eyes narrowed. "What are they doing here?"

Dylan shrugged. "What were they doing at your wedding? Look, let's just ignore them until we leave, okay?"

Eugene nodded, but didn't look any less tense. The two went to give Natalie and Rapunzel a heads up as well.

* * *

About an hour later, Rapunzel realized something. "Where's Anna? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I think I saw her somewhere over there..." Natalie said. "Wait, is that Hans?"

Eugene snorted. "I told you he was a player."

"You never said that!" Natalie defended.

"Yes I did."

"Not in those words."

Yelling cut off their argument. Everyone turned to where the noise was coming from. Shockingly, it was Anna and Elsa making the noise.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna cried.

Dylan saw Elsa cross her arms over her chest, a look of panic on her face as she started toward the door. "Enough, Anna."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

Dylan's eyes widened. He noticed the ice coating the one glove that Elsa was wearing. This wasn't good.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa snapped. Ice shot from her hands to create spikes on the floor, nearly impaling guests that stood to close.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

A look of horror crossed the Queen's face as she fled from the room.

"Elsa!" Anna called. She followed after her sister, Hans close on her heels.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! For this chapter, I tried to incorporate as much of the original as well as adding my own twists, so I hope I did it justice! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

Everyone was frozen (not literally) in shock. Not only was it explained why the gates had been closed, but now they didn't have a Queen! Slowly, murmers and whispers breakout throughout the ball room.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Natalie, and Dylan all stood in a circle in the corner. No one knew what to say first. So instead, they ran out to the courtyard. They nearly slipped in the doorway, but caught their balance just in time.

The first thing that caught their eye is the giant sculpture that used to be the fountain. Dylan turned to the nearest citizen. "Where did she go?"

With a shaky hand, the woman pointed toward the fjord. The guard bolted, dodging terrified people as he went.

When he caught up to Anna and Hans, the Queen was already across the water that she had frozen over. All he saw was the swish of her purple cape.

"Dylan, thank goodness you're here!" Anna exclaimed. "Are the others with you?"

Before he got a chance to answer, Anna hurried off, shivering from the cold. Dylan followed close behind.

"Are you alright?" he heard Hans ask.

"No." Anna replied quickly.

"Did you know?"

"No."

As they were looking for their friends, a panicked voice caught their attention.

"Look, it's snowing, it's snowing!" the Duke of Weselton (Dylan is still convinced that it's Weaseltown) exclaimed. "The Queen has cursed this land! She has to be stopped!" He turned to one of his guards and pulled him down so that he was eye level. "You have to go after her!"

Anna stepped in. "Wait, no!"

The Duke quickly hid behind his guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you too, are you a monster too?"

Dylan had heard enough. "Hey! Elsa is NOT a monster! Just because she's different doesn't make her a bad person!"

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans added.

"Her ice!"

"She was just scared!" Dylan shouted.

"Yeah, she didn't mean to do anything!" Anna sighed. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her."

It was at that moment that the others found them. "Anna, you can't!" Rapunzel said.

She was ignored. "Bring me my horse, please!"

Hans grabbed her shoulder. "Anna, no, please, it's too dangerous!"

Anna's eyes softened. "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

Dylan looked up. "I'm going too."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, but this is something I have to do alone." She mounted her horse. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

Dylan turned away and put his head in his hands. He felt his friends steer him away from the crowd. "This is all my fault, I did this."

Rapunzel pulled his hands away. "No, Dylan. Stop it. You and no control over how this would turn out."

Dylan shook his head. "I failed. I tried to teach her and I failed. This is on me." He set his jaw. "That's why I have to go after her."

Natalie frowned. "There's no point, Anna's already going."

"All the more reason to go." Dylan persisted. "Anna doesn't know the extent of Elsa's powers. Elsa would never hut her sister intentionally, but it's kind of obvious that she doesn't have control."

Rapunzel was still worried. "Dylan, I get what you're saying, but are you sure that you won't just make it worse? I mean, you two didn't leave things on the best terms."

Dylan grimaced. "I know, but I have to try."

"I have no problem with you going." Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said.

"But I'm going with you."

"EUGENE!"

"Sweetie, I know you're scared of me getting hurt. But I've survived a lot worse than a little cold, remember?" Eugene reminded his wife.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Rapunzel said.

"Fine, I won't go if you don't want me to, but it would REALLY mean a lot to me."

For a moment, Rapunzel thought she had won. But then Eugene gave her the look. Not THE look. Rapunzel had banished the smolder because she thought it looked ridiculous, but it was quickly replaced with something else. An adorable puppy dog look that made Rapunzel melt every time. And that's what he was using now.

Rapunzel tried to resist, she really did. But her husband was just so freaking cute. "Alright, you have my blessing. But wait a little bit before you leave. It would seem suspicious if you left now."

Eugene beamed. He embraced his wife. "Thank you so much."

She smiled. "Oh please, if i didn't say yes, you would have just snuck out anyway."

The Prince crossed his arms. "I would have done no such thing."

Dyan snorted. "Yes you would have. Come on, we need to get ready."

* * *

"You know, there is one good thing to come out of this situation." Eugene said about an hour later.

"And what's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle are probably miserable right now because everything is frozen. Just like their hearts."

Natalie snorted, Rapunzel smiled, and Dylan just shook his head.

Eugene held up his hands. "What? That was funny."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Hilarious. Come on, it's time to go."

Eugene nodded and pecked Rapunzel on the lips. "Be careful." She said.

"Aren't I always?" he winked.

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm serious. Stay safe, both of you."

Dylan smiled. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back in one piece."

The two managed to slip through he village without being seen. They reached the edge of the fjord.

"Are you ready?" Eugene asked.

Dylan took a deep breath. "No. But what choice do I have? I did his, so I'm going to fix it." With that thought on his mind, he stepped out onto the frozen water.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So this chapter is one of the shorter ones, but it's something! Quality not quantity, right? Anyway, I hope it's good enough to be worth the wait. Read on and tell me what you think! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

After about an hour of walking, Eugene was getting tired. The wind nipped at his face and snow seeped into his boots. His arms were wrapped around his torso to trap in as much heat as possible.

Dylan had no problem. He trekked on ahead like a machine, showing no signs of fatigue. At a certain point, Dylan stopped and knelt down. "The tracks end here. It looks like someone's been dragged-"

"AH!"

Something slammed into Dylan from behind. He toppled down the hill and into the ice water below. "Eugene!"

"I'm s-sorry, I s-slipped." The Prince stuttered.

Dylan sighed. "It's okay. But we should probably find a way to warm you up before you freeze to death."

With some difficulty, they were able to get out of the river. Once they were on land, Eugene gasped. "F-fire!" He pointed with a shaky hand to a small building in the distance.

Dylan nodded. "Let's go."

"H-how are you not f-freezing?" Eugene asked,

Dylan shrugged. "The cold never bothered me. Come on, we're almost there."

When they reached the porch, Eugene gasped. "Th-there's a sauna!"

Dylan smiled at his friend as they entered the shop.

"Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sunbalm of my own invention, ya?"

Eugene cleared his throat. "Uh, no thanks. How much is the sauna?"

Dylan elbowed him in the ribs. "Not the time!" He turned back to Oaken, who was waiting patiently. "Sir, have you had any customers come through here recently?"

The shopkeeper thought for a moment. "Hm, no, it would be crazy for- Oh! Wait, ya! I do remember someone!"

Dylan's eyes widened. "Who? What did they look like?"

"There was a girl, ya? She wore a green dress and had red hair. And-"

"That must be Anna!" Eugene exclaimed. "Which way did she go?

Oaken looked a little miffed about being cut off, but he answered the question anyway. "Her and the rude, blond fellow went that way." He pointed north. "They kept going on about a mountain."

Dylan's eyebrows furrowed. "Who was with her?"

Oaken shrugged. "I don't know. But together they bought out my winter stock." He gestured to a bare patch of wall.

Eugene cursed. "You don't happen to have more winter clothes in the back, do you?"

* * *

After the boys had thawed out enough and Eugene got a new change of clothes (only a size too big), they stepped out into the cold.

"So what's the plan when we get to the mountain?" Eugene asked.

"We protect Anna while she talks to Elsa." Dylan stated.

"Uh-huh. And do you think that maybe your presence could just enrage her more?" Eugene held up his hands at the glare he received. "Look, I'm not saying that this isn't noble. 'Cause it is. I'm just saying that you should probably stop and think about what you're walking into."

Dylan did intact stop then. "Eugene, I have thought about this. Ever since that day three years ago, guilt has been eating away inside me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, Elsa and that fact that I failed to help her was always there. This is my one chance to fix things. To take away the lump in my throat." He paused in his rant and took a deep breath. "You can go back if you want to. I won't blame you, but I have to do this."

Eugene stared at his friend as he walked ahead. Never in his life had he ever seen Dylan so determined. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he ran to catch up, with a new hope that everything will be okay.

* * *

Back at the castle, the arrival of Anna's horse just stirred up more questions and panic. Rapunzel and Natalie tried to stay out of most of the debates, but there was one that caught their attention.

"What has this country come to, Margaret?" It was Eugene's Aunt and Uncle.

His Aunt scoffed. "I know, Robert, believe me. A freak for a Queen! It's disgusting!"

Rapunzel and Natalie exchanged glances.

Margaret continued. "Honestly, it was a mistake to not execute them on the spot-"

Natalie snapped. To everyone's surprise, she rushed up and smacked her Aunt.

"Young lady!" he Uncle gasped.

Margaret's surprise quickly turned into anger. "Never have I- Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a-"

Rapunzel cleared her throat. As much as she hated the woman in front of her, they had to at least act like everything was normal. "Ma'am, my friend here is just very upset by what she overheard you and your husband talking about."

The Queen of Naldora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"You have no way to talk about the Queen in that way," Natalie stated.

Margaret huffed. "Please. She's only the Queen by default."

"I could say the same for you!" Natalie shouted.

Margaret and Robert both gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, you-"

Rapunzel pulled her friend away before things could escalate even more. "What do you think you're doing?! You're going to get us in trouble! We're supposed to be blending in, remember?"

Natalie clenched her fists. "I know, but they make me so mad! After what they did to us..."

Rapunzel sighed. "I get it. It's hard, but please try. We can deal with it when Eugene and Dylan get back."

Natalie nodded and tried to smile. The guys couldn't get back soon enough.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time, so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen. (If so, my best friend would probably never** **leave my side.)**

* * *

"Dylan, are you sure that we're in the right place? There's nothing here." Eugene stared up the mountainside. "I mean, there's no rope and Anna certainly didn't climb that."

Dylan shook his head. "No, it's here. I-I can feel it."

"You can feel it?"

Dylan shushed him and closed his eyes. He could definitely feel a strong energy surrounding the mountain. Letting his senses take over, he stepped forward.

"Uh, Dylan, buddy? Where are you going?" Eugene watched as his friend took another step, as if the magic was calling him.

"Trust me." Dylan said, eyes still closed. "I know where I'm going." Okay, that wasn't exactly true, but his magic knows where he's going.

With every step he took, the presence grew stronger. A gasp from Eugene made him stop. "It's beautiful."

Dylan opened his eyes and smiled. "She's halfway there."

"Halfway where?"

Dylan tentatively reached out and touched the staircase in front of them. "Halfway to controlling her powers. If she can create something as intricate as this, then it proves that she has control."

Eugene was confused. "Then what's holding her back?"

Dylan sighed. "Herself. Years of self-doubt makes her think that it's hopeless, but it's really not. That's why we have to talk to her." Before he had a chance to take a step, a noise startles him. He turned to look.

"Is...Is that a reindeer?" Eugene asked.

Dylan stared at the animal in front of them. "It looks like it."

Eugene nodded slowly. "Okay then. Not the strangest thing I've ever seen." He started up the stairs. He stopped when the reindeer stepped forward and huffed. He stepped back. He tried again. The reindeer repeated the behavior.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Look, let's just forget about the stupid reindeer, we have to hurry!"

Apparently the reindeer didn't like that comment. He charged at Dylan. Eugene pulled the guard out of the way before he could get run over. Unfortunately, the reindeer ran face first into the railing. When he tried to step back, he found his tongue stuck to the ice.

Dylan would have laughed if he wasn't in such a rush. Wasting no time, he bounded up the stairs, Eugene following as fast as he could on the slippery ice.

When they got to the top, the two men both stopped and gawked at the sight in front of them.

Eugene whistled appreciatively. "Hey, Dylan?"

"Yes, Eugene?"

"Can you make something like that?"

Dylan shrugged. "I've never tried it, but I suppose. Why?"

"Well, Rapunzel and I have been looking for a summer home, and- what?" he defended himself from the look Dylan was giving him.

"A summer home. Made of ice."

Eugene held up his hands. "You never know, it could happen!"

Before Dylan had a chance to respond, a voice called out. "Hey! Who are you?"

Eugene and Dylan saw a blond man staring at them in shock. "We could ask you the same thing!", they responded.

"I asked first."

Eugene straightened his back, a habit he had picked up from introducing himself the same way for three years. "I am Prince Eugene of Corona. This is my friend Dylan, and we are here to assist Princess Anna in bringing Queen Elsa home. Now who are you?"

The man shook his head. "My name is Kristoff and you can't go in there, Anna told me how dangerous this is."

Dylan pushed past him. "I don't care."

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled. "This is practically breaking and entering!"

Eugene shrugged as he jogged after Dylan. "Never stopped me before."

When he ran in, he saw Dylan standing in the middle of the room, looking around frantically. "They're not here!" he yelled.

"Wait." Eugene held up a hand. "Do you hear that?"

Dylan tilted his head. "It sounds like... singing."

Eugene groaned. "I was afraid of that. Why does everybody sing, what is with the singing?!"

Dylan ignored him in favor of running up the stairs. As the two ran, the singing seemed to get louder and louder, until they could hear the words clearly.

 _"...Just stay away and you'll be safe from me..."_

Dylan and Eugene reached the room the girls were in. They stood in the doorway, oblivious to the sisters.

 _"Actually we're not!"_

 _"What do you mean we're not?"_

 _"I get the feeling you don't know!"_

 _"What do I not know?!"_

"Well," Eugene spoke up from his place by the door. "That's the thing."

Both girls paused in their singing. "Eugene! Dylan! What are you doing here?" Anna exclaimed.

At Dylan's name, Elsa looked up, a hint of longing on her face. "Dylan..." she whispered. She shook her head. "Wait, forget that, what's wrong with Arendelle?"

Anna grimaced. "It's covered in snow."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

Anna nodded. "Ever since you left, Arendelle has been getting colder.

Elsa's hands raised to cover her mouth. "No..."

Eugene smiled. "It's okay. You can just come back and unfreeze it." At the Queen's hesitation, his grin slowly started to fade. "Right?"

Elsa shook her head. "I-I can't."

Dylan stepped forward. "Yes, you can. Trust me."

She fixed her gaze on him. "The last time I trusted you I ended up with a broken heart."

Dylan closed his eyes. That stung. "I'm know, and believe me when I tell you how sorry I am, but don't you remember the progress you were making before that? You were doing so well, Elsa. You just have to remember what I taught you and use it."

Elsa glared. "Don't you see? I can't because every time I try, my mind is drawn back to you and how much you've hurt me, and there is now way I can keep calm after that!" The winds started to rise around them.

"Uh, guys..."

"Eugene, stay out of this!" Dylan shouted. The wind and snow around them started to swirl harder. "Elsa, please come back to Arendelle, you can fix this!"

Elsa was starting to tremble. "No, I can't. I can never fix this and it's ENTIRELY. YOUR. FAULT!"

The Snow Queen shot a continuous stream of magic toward Dylan. The guard was quick enough to throw up his hands and counteract it with his own. The two streams met in the middle, ricocheting off each other and to the sides. However, all magic stopped abruptly as Eugene and Anna both fell to the floor.

* * *

 **I know, I'm evil *insert evil laugh here* ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry that this took so long, but I'm pretty sure it's one of my longest chapters in this story. A lot takes place, so I hope that makes up for it being so long since the last** **update! Most of it is just dialogue from the movie modified in some way to fit to this story, but I'm happy with it. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

Dylan lowered his hands as he stared at his best friend in horror. He stumbled back a few steps, realization hitting him like a truck, "E-Eugene."

"Anna?" Dylan turned at the sound of Elsa's voice. He felt sick when he saw Anna on the ground, clutching her heart. What had they done?

"Anna! Prince Eugene!" Someone burst through the door. It was the man they met by the doors, Kristoff.

"Dylan?" Eugene shakily got to his feet while Kristoff helped Anna. He took a step forward and Dylan stepped back, "Dylan, it's okay. I'm okay."

Dylan shook his head, "No you're not. Y-You're not okay and it's all my fault!" A crack ran through the wall next to him.

Elsa spoke up, "You need to go. All of you."

"But-" Anna started.

"No! You have to leave!"

Kristoff tugged on Anna's arm, "Come on, it's not safe here. Prince Eugene, are you coming?"

He nodded. He started to the door, but then stopped, "Dylan? Why aren't you following?"

Dylan shook his head again, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I shouldn't be around you, it's not safe. Go."

"Dylan, come on-"

"Elsa, please-"

"GO!" Both Dylan and Elsa shouted and shot a blast of ice at the floor. From where the magic struck rose a giant figure. The creature was made completely of snow and ice and look absolutely terrifying.

"It's evil Olaf." Kristen said in horror.

"Who?" Eugene asked.

"Never mind that! Run!" Anna grabbed both of their hands and took of toward the door. Before they could get far, the creature scooped up the three of them. Eugene briefly saw in it's other hand was... pieces of a snowman? Before he had time to react, the creature threw him, Anna, and Kristoff down the ice staircase.

"Go away." It said lazily.

When they landed, Anna stood up and gasped angrily. She started forming a snowball in her hands. "It is not nice to throw people!"

Before she could release the snowball, Kristoff grabbed her arm. "Woah feisty pants, okay relax, just calm down, calm down!"

"Okay, alright! I'm okay."

"Just let the snowman be!"

"I'm calm."

"Great."

She threw the snowball.

"Oh come on!"

It hit it's mark and the creature roared.

"Now you just made it mad." Eugene observed.

The talking snowman spoke up from the rock it was stuck to. "I'll distract him. You guys go."

Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff didn't think twice. The three slid down a snowbank and ran through a cluster of snow covered trees. After releasing the snow from a few of them, they ended up at the edge of a cliff.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Anna peered over the edge.

"It's two hundred." Eugene and Kristoff said at the same time. They shot each other an odd glance. Kristoff shrugged and started digging in the snow.

"What's that for?" Anna asked.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." He said.

"Okay, what if we fall?"

Eugene shook his head, "There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow."

"Hopefully." Kristoff added.

Just then, there was a roar coming from the trees. They quickly tied the rope around themselves.

"On three." Kristen said as he threw the rope over the edge, "One."

"Okay, tell me when, I'm ready to go."

"Two."

"I was born ready!"

"Calm down."

At that moment, a tree come flying out to the forest.

"TREE!" Anna jumped off the cliff, taking Kristoff and Eugene with her. About halfway down, Eugene saw an object fly past them.

"Olaf!" Anna yelled.

So that was Olaf. Eugene vaguely heard the snowman yell. "Hang in there guys!"

"Go faster!" Anna exclaimed. The three started to decent more quickly, until they stopped suddenly. "Wait, what?"

Eugene looked up and saw the giant snowman pulling them up by the rope. Anna quickly worked at the knot, trying to get free.

"Kristoff!" She yelled as he hit his head against the rock.

When the snowman stopped, they were face-to-face with the monster. "Don't come back!" It yelled, spraying ice and snow all over them.

"We won't!" Anna grabbed the knife rom Kristoff's belt and cut the rope above the boys. They all fell, screaming as they went.

Eugene landed waist deep in a pile of snow. Unsurprisingly, the impact hadn't hurt. He quickly got up, checking to see if anyone was hurt.

"Hey, you were right! Just like a pillow." Anna commented. "Olaf!"

Eugene turned to where the life snowman was panting rapidly. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Kristoff burst from the snow, coughing. "Those are my legs."

Eugene shook his head, still not sure how he felt about the snowman. He helped Anna out of the snow as Olaf interacted with the reindeer that had tried to attack them earlier.

"Are you two alright?" Kristoff asked.

"We're fine." Anna answered, "How's your head?"

Kristoff chuckled, "It's fine. I have a thick skull."

Olaf stared up at the three of them. "I don't have a skull. Or bones."

Eugene wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"So what now?" Kristoff asked.

That was a fair question. Eugene had no clue what to do now. His best friend just threw him out after completely losing control and Arendelle is still Frozen over. Eugene was surprised that he wasn't freaking out more. Maybe he had just gotten used to the worst case scenario coming true. Anna however, hadn't.

"What are we going to do?! They threw us out and I can't go back to Arendelle in this weather! And then there's your ice business and-"

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business." Kristoff cut in. His expression turned to one of shock. "Worry about your hair! Both of you!"

Eugene didn't know whether to be offended or not. "My hair?"

"We just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!" Anna huffed.

"No, I mean it's turning white!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Eugene and Anna turned to each other. When Eugene saw even more white in the Princess's hair than normal, he ran to the closest reflective object he could find, which just so happened to be a thick icicle. Sure enough, a clump of his hair had turned white.

"It's because they struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked, although he seemed pretty sure of the answer.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked. Honestly, Eugene was wondering the same thing.

After a pause, Kristoff said, "No."

Eugene frowned. "You hesitated."

"No I didn't!" He shook his head, "You two need help. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked.

"To see my friends." Kristoff started walking and the others followed.

Anna frowned, "You meant the 'Love Experts'?"

Eugene stopped in his tracks, "'Love Experts'? Is that even a thing?"

"Sort of." Kristoff responded, "Don't worry, they'll take care of this."

Eugene continued walking. "How do you know?"

Kristoff turned to face them. "Because I've seen it before."

* * *

Elsa was pacing around the room, muttering nonsense to herself. Dylan hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, staring blankly into space. He jumped as a crack appeared in the wall next to him. "Hey, everything's going to be okay."

Elsa stared at him incredulously, "How can you say that?"

Dylan stood up, "Anna and Eugene are fine. They left, they're safe now."

Elsa shook her head, "Do you know what being hit in the heart does to you?"

Dylan frowned, "Well no, but it can't be that bad right? Anna got hit in the head when she was little, but she's fine."

The Queen laughed humorlessly, "That was the head. When you get shot in the heart... it freezes it."

The guard ceased all movement. He looked like a statue, barely breathing as he asked in a small voice, "Do they die?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know. I never knew the details. I was just warned to never do it or bad things would happen."

She kept talking, but Dylan didn't hear a word. He was lost in his own thoughts. His best friend was possibly dying because of him and he had just cast him out in the snow. Literally. This was his fault. He joined Elsa in her pacing.

Dylan didn't know how long they kept that up. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter. He had never felt so useless. This couldn't get any worse. He was wrong.

A band of about six men barged into the room. Dylan recognized one of them as Hans. "Queen Elsa, we are here to- who the hell are you?"

Dylan shook his head, "It doesn't matter, just get out of here."

Hans took a step closer, "Wait... I know you! You're here with he Prince and Princess of Corona! You and that gullible little servant girl."

Dylan's hands iced over. Hans noticed and laughed gleefully. "Another one! My day just got so much better! One more freak to capture."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan saw one of the men life his crossbow. "No!" he shouted. He shot ice at the feet of the man and dove out of the way, pulling Elsa with him.

After the confusion cleared, Dylan found himself standing back-to-back with Elsa. They were both struggling to fend off about two men each.

"Just give up!" Hans shouted, "You're not going to be able to keep this up forever!"

He was right. Dylan could already feel his power weakening. Based on the desperate look Elsa cast him, she was in the same situation.

Dylan noticed one of the men place his finger on the trigger of his crossbow. He could do nothing but close his eyes and prepare for the worst.

To everyone's surprise, Hans surged forward as the man pressed the trigger. The crossbow shot up and a giant ice shard from the ceiling began to fall, right where Dylan and Elsa were standing. Dylan had just enough time to open his eyes, grab Elsa's hand, and jump before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay another chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen. If I did, one of my best friends would probably never leave my side.**

* * *

Eugene trailed behind Kristoff and Anna. He didn't know what they were talking about but he figured they would want some privacy.

A gust of wind caused him to shiver. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him, but it did little to keep out the freezing cold.

His mind drifted to earlier in the castle. When Dylan struck him, after the shock wore off, it felt... cold. He had no other way to describe it. It was like the stinging that you felt if you held an ice cube in your hand for too long. Now imagine that in your heart.

For Eugene, the pain had died down to a numbness after a few seconds, but the look on Dylan's face put it back. The horror. The fear of the unknown. Eugene had tried to play it off and act like everything was fine, but he honestly wasn't sure.

Eugene had died before. He recognized this feeling in his soul. He knew what dying felt like. Dying didn't scare him. But dying at the hands of his best friend did.

"Oh look at that. I've been impaled."

Eugene could relate tot he snowman more than he would like to admit.

He miraculously made it through the ice spikes. Miraculously because he hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going. He and Anna followed Kristoff to an area that was filled completely with rocks. He stopped. "Meet my family."

Eugene, Anna, and Olaf stared at him as he started to interact with the inanimate objects. Olaf leaned over and whispered, "He's crazy!"

Eugene agreed. As Olaf played along, he couldn't help but wonder if it was wise to follow this guy. He could have just led them into a trap!

Anna was apparently thinking the same thing, "Alright, I'm gonna go..."

Kristoff stopped talking to the rocks, "No, wait!"

At that moment, the rocks moved until they were clustered around Eugene and Anna.

"They're trolls!" Anna exclaimed.

Honestly, Eugene had no right to be surprised. He had seen much weirder things... probably.

"Kristoff's home!"

"He's brought friends!"

"There's a girl!"

That statement stirred up a lot more excitement within the trolls. Eugene was quickly pushed to the back as the group swarmed poor Anna. He stood by Sven, glad the attention wasn't on him.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff replied as his family started to examine the girl.

One of the trolls squealed happily. "She's perfect for our Kristoff!"

"Wait, what?"

"No, no, no..."

Eugene burst out laughing. He watched on gleefully as Kristoff and Anna stuttered excuses. His cheerfulness quickly diminished when one of the trolls started singing.

"Oh no, not again." He quickly hid behind Sven, determined to NOT be forced into another musical number. There was one time he ever sang willingly, and that was only because of his newfound love for Rapunzel. Other than that, there was no excuse.

As the trolls made fun of Kristoff, he felt kind of bad for him, but he couldn't deny how hilarious this was. However as the song went on, he found himself getting light-headed. The sharp pain in his chest returned and he leaned against Sven for support.

As the number ended, he and Anna collapsed. Kristoff caught Anna while Sven's antlers kept Eugene off the ground. As they started to come to, their hair turned whiter. The crowed started murmuring and parted. They revealed a troll rolling up to Anna, Kristoff, and now Eugene who Sven brought over.

"Grandpabbie." Kristoff said, sounding relieved that he was here.

"Come. Bring them to me." Sven gently lowered Eugene to the ground next to Anna. "Your lives are in danger. There is ice in your hearts, put there by your sister and friend. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze forever."

"What?" Anna said as Eugene mumbled, "No."

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked hopefully.

Grandpabbie shook his head regretfully. "I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it were their heads, it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Kristoff asked.

One of the trolls spoke up, "A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

Something clicked in Eugene's mind. "Rapunzel."

Kristoff nodded. "And Hans." He quickly lifted Eugene onto Sven, then Anna, and he climbed on behind them. "Olaf! Come on!"

The snowman scrambled after them. "I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans!"

...

"Who is this Hans?"

Eugene groaned. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

Dylan awoke on a cool, hard surface. When he didn't recognize his surroundings, he jumped up, and immediately cried out in pain when he was tugged back. He saw the chains on his hands and Elsa still out next to him. He shook her as gently as he could with the metal coating his hands. "Elsa. Elsa! You have to wake up!"

The Queen opened her eyes and jumped up, only to get the same result as Dylan. "What have we done?"

The two looked to the door as it creaked open and Hans stepped into the room. Dylan took a cautious step back. "Why did you bring us here?"

Hans face twisted into one of sympathy. "I couldn't just let them kill you."

Dylan saw through the ruse immediately. He had learned to tell when someone was lying due to a mixture of guard training and spending a lot of time with Eugene. He wince when what he did came back to him all at once.

"But we're a danger to Arendelle." Elsa argued. "Get Anna."

"And Eugene." Dylan added.

Hans shook his head. "Eugene and Anna have not returned. When Dylan and Elsa didn't respond, he went on, "If you could just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please!"

Elsa's eyes were full of pain. "Don't you see? We can't."

Dylan grimaced. He saw the look in Han's eyes when she said that. There was no way they were getting out of there alive now. But he had to try. "You have to tell them to let us go."

Hans's expression was one of false concern. "I'll do what I can."

As soon as the door slammed shut, Dylan started tugging on the chains. "We have to get out of here."

Elsa frowned. "But Hans said-"

"He's lying." Dylan groaned in frustration. "This isn't working!"

He heard a triumphant cry from the girl beside him. He was shocked to see Elsa free from her chains. "How did you-"

"Use your powers." She rubbed her wrists as Dylan did what he was told.

"Thanks." He said once he was free. There was an awkward silence as Dylan and Elsa stood there, neither knowing what to say. Dylan cleared his throat. He blasted the side of the wall open and stepped through. He held a hand out for Elsa. "Let's go save your sister and my best friend."


	10. Chapter 9

**So I don't know if you guys will get a notification to this replacement but I made some edits to this chapter. Nothing big, just a few spelling errors and whatnot. And I promise the next chapter is on its way. Love you guys! Happy Reading!**

* * *

The ride back to the castle felt like hours, while in reality it was only a few minutes. Eugene and Anna almost fell off countless times, but Kristoff made sure they stayed put. As they approached the castle, a group of people ran out to meet them.

"It's Princess Anna!"

"And Prince Eugene!"

"You had us worried sick!"

"Get them warm." Kristoff cut in, "and find Prince Hans and Princess Rapunzel immediately."

"We will, thank you." One of the servants said.

"Make sure they're safe." Eugene could have sworn he saw Kristoff's eyes linger on Anna.

The servants led them through the castle. They stopped in front of a door. "He's in here."

Anna burst into the room and threw herself into Hans's arms. "You have to kiss me!"

Han's glanced at the people in the room. "What?"

"Now!"

One of the maids cleared her throat. "We'll give you some privacy." She turned to Eugene. "I'll go find Princess Rapunzel and let her know you have returned."

"What happened out there?" Hans asked after they left.

"E-Elsa. She struck me with her powers," Anna stuttered, still leaning heavily on Hans. "The only way to help is an a-act of true love."

Realization dawned in Hans's eyes. "A true love's kiss."

Anna nodded. Eugene politely looked away as Hans leaned in and- "Oh, Anna. Of only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna breathed. "You said you did."

Hans sneered at Eugene as he passed. "And you. You're just a stray the princess took pity on. You're no prince."

Eugene blinked. Anna spoke for him. "Hans, what are you doing?"

He ignored her question. "Growing up with twelve brothers, I knew that I would never have a chance on the throne. I knew I needed to marry someone who would. I had originally thought to go after Elsa, but Anna! You were so gullible and desperate, I knew you would be easier to trick.

"Hans-"

"Of course I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa, but oh well. Collateral damage. But then! Elsa doomed herself at the party! And when Dylan followed in her footsteps, oh it was too good to be true! They were both freaks!" Hans grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into the fireplace.

Eugene found his voice. "You son of a-"

"Now, now!" Hans knelt down so he was eye level with the former criminal. "That is no way to speak to the future King of Arendelle."

Eugene spat at him. "You're no King."

Hans chuckled. "We'll see." He rose and walked toward the door, "Goodbye, Anna." The lock clicked behind him.

Both of them kept quiet, neither knowing what to say. Eugene could hear Anna quietly sobbing beside him, but he didn't have any energy to comfort her. He was running out of time. Fast. They both were. Eugene was tired. His body was screaming at him to lie down and sleep, yet his mind knew that if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. Even as he said this, however, he could feel his eyes getting heavier. They were almost shut when he heard the rattling of the door handle.

Eugene forced his eyes open. "R-Rapunzel?" But it wasn't Rapunzel. It was Olaf. Eugene sighed. Where was she?

Noticing their predicament, the snowman ran to the fireplace and started building a fire. "So this is heat…"

It was taking everything Eugene had not to fall asleep. Instead, he let his mind wander. He thought about how he got to this point. He thought back even further than when he met Rapunzel. He let his mind go to when he first met Dylan, all those years ago. Dylan had been so weak and small. Eugene had felt a strong urge to protect him from anything and everything. Now, he can take care of himself. That was obvious. Eugene just wished there was a way he could help before it's too late.

"Olaf, you're melting!"

Eugene weakly lifted his head as Olaf responded, "Some people are worth melting for."

The Prince groaned and sat up. "That's it, we're getting out of here."

"H-How?" Anna asked. "I don't have a true love. I'm done for."

Eugene blinked. "You're kidding, right? You can't think of anyone who might have possibly fallen in love with you over the past few days?"

Anna's confusion melted away to hopefulness. "K-Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" Olaf asked. He gasped. "Kristoff! We have to get to Kristoff!"

"And hopefully we'll find Rapunzel on the way." Eugene added. He and Anna stood up, leaning heavily on each other.

* * *

"Princess Rapunzel!"

The girl in question turned at the sound of her name. "Yes? Is everything okay?"

The maid paused to catch her breath. "Prince Eugene has returned with Princess Anna. He has requested to see you."

Rapunzel nodded. "Please, take me to him." She started to worry. If everything had been all right, Eugene would have come to her himself. Also, why wasn't Dylan or Elsa with them? Something was definitely wrong.

Natalie seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she fell in step next to her sister-in-law. "You're crazy if you think I'm not going with you."

Rapunzel smiled. She wouldn't have expected anything else.

The maid stopped in front of a door. "He's in here." Rapunzel thanked her and she left them alone.

The princess slowly pushed open the door, "Eugene?" The room was empty. "He's not here."

"He was." Natalie observed. "There's still a fire in burning and footprints on the ground."

Rapunzel frowned. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Dylan and Elsa pushed their way through the storm, their goal to get out before they caused any more damage.

"Elsa! Dylan!" The duo turned and saw Hans in the distance. "You can't run from this!"

Dylan wanted to do exactly that, but Elsa yelled back, "Just take care of my sister!"

"You're sister?" Hans shouted over the wind. "She returned from the mountain with you're friend," he gestured to Dylan. "Both were weak and cold. They said that you froze their hearts."

"No…" Elsa muttered.

"I tried to save them, but it was too late! Their skin was ice, their hair turned white! Princess Anna and Prince Eugene are dead!" He paused, "Because of the both of you."

Elsa collapsed to the ground in grief and outright sobbed. Dylan numbly followed and wrapped his arms around her, the Queen too distressed to push him away. Tears silently streaked down his face while he muttered in disbelief. They were completely oblivious to the fact that Eugene, Anna, Rapunzel, Natalie, and Kristoff arrived at the scene. They didn't hear Anna and Kristoff yelling to each other across the ice. But there was one thing they did hear.

"NO!" Two voices screamed in unison. Dylan and Elsa turned just in time to see the two people they loved the most in this world turn to ice.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long! I just didn't really have the inspiration to write until school started again for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Dylan and Elsa scrambled to their feet just as the others reached them. Dylan stared at this best friend, who wasn't showing any signs of being alive. He was a statue Dylan was vaguely aware of Rapunzel screaming behind him, Natalie's arms being the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely.

Dylan stood almost as still as Eugene, afraid to reach out in fear of doing even more damage. He felt tears prick his eyes, but blinked them away angrily. He didn't deserve to cry. This was his fault. He killed his best friend. His worst nightmare had come true.

He shook his head in denial. He should have done better. He should have spent more time practicing his power. Perfecting it. Instead he settled for 'good enough' and now he was paying the price. It was all his fault, all his fault, ALL HIS FAULT.

A single tear slipped from his eyes and fell onto Eugene's outreached hand. Another followed. And another, until Dylan was outright weeping. He closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to see the sight in front of him anymore.

Dylan, unaware to the gasps of the others around him, was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and nearly fell over. Standing there in front of him, looking un-frozen and very much alive, was Eugene.

Dylan nearly tripped over himself as he backed up. He glanced around and saw not only matching looks of astonishment on the other's faces, but that Anna was unfrozen as well. Before he could gather his thoughts, Rapunzel threw herself at her husband, "Eugene!" He caught her and buried his head in her neck.

"H-How?" Stuttered Dylan.

Anna smiled after pulling away from her sister. "An act of true love."

Eugene's eyes widened. "Of course! There are different types of love! Aside from romantic love, there's the love between siblings," Elsa and Anna smiled at each other, "and the love between friends." He stepped away from his wife and embraced Dylan. "Thank you."

Behind them, Elsa was mumbling under her breath, "Love? Love!" She grinned and raised her hands. The snow around them began to rise up off the ground. Soon, the sky was filled with white flakes flurrying around. They gathered in the middle of the sky to form a giant snowflake. With a fluid hand motion by Elsa, the snowflake disappeared all together with a burst of light.

Elsa's grin got wider and she hugged her sister again, "I'm free."

"W-What's going on?" Everyone groaned at the sound of Hans coming to, but cheered when Anna punched him in the face at the same time Natalie punched him in the stomach. He toppled over the side of the boat the group found themselves on.

As the seven of them made their way to the shore, Natalie and Rapunzel filled the others in on Eugene's Aunt and Uncle's, Margaret and Robert's, behavior. The Prince was fuming by the time they reached dry land. It didn't take them long to find the pair.

"Hey!" Eugene shouted.

The King and Queen of Naldora glanced lazily at the group. "Can we help you?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Eugene asked.

Robert shook his head. "Should we?"

Eugene laughed dryly. "You honestly don't recognize your own nephew?"

Margaret looked as if she was about to faint. "W-What?"

Eugene grinned, "Prince Eugene Fitzherbert at your service."

Robert's eyes bulged out of his head. "Prince?"

"Yep! Of Corona. And have you met my sister Natalie and my best friend Dylan? And my wife Rapunzel?"

The duo started breathing heavily. They both spoke at the same time,

"I'm sorry for hiring that assassin!"

"Dylan, I'm sorry for sending you away!"

After a beat, everyone started talking at once.

"What assassin?"

"When did you send me away?"

"How do you know Dylan?"

"What are you talking about?"

Robert and Margaret exchanged glances. "Well, why else would you be here?"

Natalie frowned. "Because you got rid of my brother and I first chance you got and you've been talking trash about our friend. Now explain what you meant."

The Queen of Naldora bit her lip but remained silent.

Rapunzel clenched her fists. "Listen. I've got an entire army with a never ending supply of frying pans led by the most ambitious horse you have ever met. We will find the truth, one way or another."

Margaret was fumbling over her words. Robert rolled his eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, we hired an assassin to kill Eugene, Natalie, and their parents. He failed, obviously."

Eugene was trembling. "He FAILED? My parents are dead and you're complaining that he failed?!"

"Why would you say something like that?" Natalie asked.

"We wanted the throne. It was as simple as that. I knew we were never going to get it on our own, so we just gave the situation a little push." The two stepped back when Eugene lunged. Dylan was struggling to hold him back.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH! TWENTY YEARS OF MY LIFE WAS WASTED BECUASE OF YOU SICK, POWER HUNGRY MURDERERS!"

"Eugene!" Dylan shouted. "As much as you want to, yelling at them isn't going to help anything right now! And it doesn't explain why them 'gave my away' whatever that means." Eugene stilled in his grip but was, with everyone else in the vicinity, glaring daggers at the pair.

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." She grabbed Eugene's hand in support.

Robert winced. "Yes, about that," He glanced at Dylan distastefully. "You're… our son."

Dylan's blood ran cold. "W-What?"

"We are your parents, unfortunately."

Dylan looked as if he had been slapped. "Unfortunately? Y-You gave me away. Why did you give me away?"

Margaret sneered. "You showed signs of your… ability early on. We knew having a freak for a son would ruin our reputation. So we faked your death and left you on the doorstep of a random orphanage."

Rapunzel was horrified. "You are murderers and frauds. You deserve to be in prison. I should arrest you."

Margaret laughed. "But you can't! This isn't your kingdom! You have no authority here!"

"No, but I do." Elsa stepped forward. "You two are under arrest. Guards!"

"B-But, you can't do this!" Margaret shrieked.

"Actually I can." Elsa smirked, "Guards, take them away." The King and Queen of Naldora were dragged to the cells, protesting all the way. Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except for Dylan.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked.

Dylan shrugged. "Do I look okay? I've dreamed about that moment my entire life. Just to meet them. To know whom they are. And when I do… they call me a freak. And they're right! I am a freak!"

Rapunzel hugged him. "Then we can all be freaks together. I mean, come on. An ex-criminal, a lost princess, actually TWO lost princesses."

Natalie was confused. "Who's the other one?"

Rapunzel giggled, "You, dummy! You are the lost princess of Naldora!"

The girl's eyes went wide. "I am! And Eugene! Doesn't this make you King?"

Eugene pondered this. "Hm. I guess it does. But I don't care. I have everything I could ever need in Corona."

Rapunzel grinned. "Then who is going to take your place?"

Eugene smirked, "I think it's only fair that my little sister takes my place."

Natalie started. "Me?"

"Of course, you! It's technically your birthright." Eugene explained.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Natalie exclaimed. "Hey, where did Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa go?"

"Oh, Elsa taking care of the paperwork that came with the arrest and Anna pulled Kristoff away gushing about a surprise she had for him."

Eugene gasped suddenly. "Elsa made an ice skating rink! Let's go!"

"But honey, we don't have any skates!" Rapunzel laughed as her husband pulled her to the ice.

"So?" His eyes were wide and bright. "Use your imagination!"

The princess laughed again. "What's gotten into you?"

Eugene grinned. "Love."

* * *

 **One more chapter to go! ;)**


	12. Epilogue

**I am so sorry that this took so long but for those of you who are still here... it's the final chapter! Make sure to read the authors note I'm gonna leave at the end :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, Frozen, or literally anything Disney.**

* * *

"I want kids."

Eugene nearly dropped the book he was reading. "What did you say?"

Rapunzel smiled softly. "I said I want kids."

"But I thought you weren't ready-"

"For childbirth." Rapunzel cut in, "And I'm still not. But what about adoption?"

Eugene was speechless so Rapunzel continued, "When we were in Arendelle a few months ago and everything… happened, I got to thinking that life's too short. You never know when it could end."

"Rapunzel-"

"No! Hear me out. We have come close to death so many times since we met; it's too risky to wait any longer. And-"

"Rapunzel!" He took her by the shoulders. "I agree with you!

She blinked. "Y-You do?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. I've actually been thinking about it too."

"That's great!" Her face lit up. "Let's go!"

Eugene stopped smiling. "Go where?"

"To adopt a child, of course!"

"You meant now?"

Rapunzel's smile faltered. "I thought you agreed with me?"

Eugene gripped her shoulders. "No, I do! I do. I just didn't know you meant this soon." Seeing his wife's disappointment, he quickly reassured her, "I'm not saying I'm not on board, because I am. I was just shocked."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying let's go to that orphanage right now and meet our child."

* * *

When Rapunzel and Eugene arrived at the orphanage, Miss Brownimmediately greeted them. "Princess Rapunzel! Prince Eugene! What do I owe the honor?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Good morning, and please, the honor is ours. We are actually here because we wish to adopt a child."

Miss Brown squealed. "Oh! How exciting! Do you have a certain age in mind?"

"As long as we are able to love and care for them it doesn't matter."

Miss Brown led them inside. "The children are having some free time, so you can look around if you would like."

Rapunzel and Eugene thanked her and entered the rec room. The children didn't seem to notice them. After a moment, Rapunzel tapped Eugene on the arm. "That boy over there. Why is he sitting alone?"

Sitting in the corner, there was a little boy reading a book. He was so engrossed in his novel that he didn't notice an older boy bounding up to him until he was engulfed in the older boy's shadow. When the boy lifted his head, Eugene recognized him as the kid he caught stealing in the village. The older one spoke, "Hey nerd."

"I told you, my name is Nick."

"I like nerd better," The bully scoffed, "You're still reading that stupid book? It's for babies! You're eight now, grow up!" He slapped the book out of Nick's hand.

Eugene winced. He had seriously miscalculated this boy's age. Then again, his age wasn't the biggest concern at the time. The book Nick was reading landed near Eugene and Rapunzel's feet. It was _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._

"B-But it's my favorite-"

"Why? Because you want to be like him?" The bully interrupted, "You never will be. You can't even run away without getting caught! You're worthless! You're nothing! You're-"

"-Perfect for us." Rapunzel whispered. After a single glance between the two of them, Rapunzel and Eugene stalked up to the pair.

"Beat it," Eugene threatened. "Before I call Miss Brown."

The bully turned. "Who do you think you…" His eyes went wide as he stared into the face of the Prince. "…Prince Eugene."

Eugene waved. "That's me. Now leave."

The bully did the wise thing and ran.

The ex-convict knelt down in front of Nick. "So we meet again."

Rapunzel knelt down as well. "Again?"

Eugene winked at Nick. "I met him once in the village when he was buying some apples." Eugene would tell Rapunzel the truth later, but there was no need to make the boy uncomfortable when he was meeting his (if he agreed) new parents for the first time.

"Good book?" Rapunzel handed Nick his novel.

The boy gingerly took it as if it was made of dynamite. He nodded almost as if he was afraid to speak.

Rapunzel smiled softly. "Sweetie, you don't have to be afraid to speak to us. What's your favorite part?"

After a moment of stunned silence, the boy launched into the tale of his favorite parts of the story, most of which involved great heroism. Eugene was painfully reminded of himself at that age. When he finished speaking, he ducked his head and his eyes lost a bit of the sparkle they had obtained when he spoke. "Sorry."

Eugene shook his head and laughed. "No, your enthusiasm is contagious! I'm actually really glad that you like this book. It's my favorite."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Eugene said. "I read it when I was in the orphanage."

Nick's eyes went wide. "I didn't know we had so much in common.

Rapunzel looked at her husband. "Neither did I."

Eugene gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look and took Nick's hand. Rapunzel did the same. "How would you like to come live with us?"

The boy's eyes went wider, "You mean at the palace?"

Rapunzel laughed. "Yes, at the palace!"

"You… you want to adopt me?"

The Prince and Princess's smiles remained unwavering. "Yes we do. Will you let us?"

Nick grinned and nodded feverishly. After a moment's hesitation, he tackled his new parents in a hug. When he finally released them, Rapunzel said, "Why don't you and Eugene go get your stuff while I talk to Miss Brown."

When Rapunzel found the woman, she not only expressed their interest to adopt Nick, but also explained what they had witnessed between him and the bully. Miss Brown promised that there would be consequences for the bully's actions and was expressing her excitement for her and Eugene when he and Nick returned. Nick was carrying a satchel, which Eugene looked entirely too pleased about.

Miss Brown produced a small stack of forms to fill out. Once everyone had signed, Miss Brown stamped the papers and grinned. "Congratulations, Nick."

Nick was absolutely beaming. "What now?"

Eugene smiled at his wife and son. "Now we go home."

* * *

Rapunzel practically skipped to the dining room. "Guess what?" she sang.

Nick grinned behind his pancakes. "Did Uncle Dylan get another letter from Queen Elsa?"

Eugene grinned as well. "If things keep going the way they are, it's going to be Aunt Elsa before long."

Dylan blushed and told him to shut up, even though he was smiling. Every week, Dylan had received and sent a letter to Elsa. Once a month, they took turns visiting each other. Last month, Dylan went to Arendelle for a week. This month, Elsa will be coming to Corona for a week. Who ever said that long distance relationships were impossible?

"What did she say this week?" Natalie asked, "Or is it too inappropriate to say around little ears?"

Everyone made a strangled noise, except for Nick, who asked, "What?"

"Nothing honey, finish your breakfast." Rapunzel said, "Natalie, stop talking and finish yours too. Your boat leaves soon."

Natalie smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Dylan cleared his throat. "Um, Elsa says she misses all of you and she can't wait to meet Nick next week. She also wishes Natalie luck on her new position and that if she needs any advice, she should write immediately."

Natalie smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Since Eugene's Aunt and Uncle were removed from power, the throne technically went to Eugene. However, since he was perfectly happy in Corona, he publically announced that the throne was to be given to Natalie. No one could argue with that because she was from the royal line. She was to leave for Naldora today. Suddenly, a bell rang that was loud enough to be heard from the harbor.

"Ah," Natalie said, "That would be my que." She stood and gave everyone a hug.

"Be sure to write," her brother reminded her.

"Of course," she smiled. "Come on Nick, I'll walk you to class on my way out."

Nick frowned. "Do I have to go to school? The teachers say I'm already at a higher reading level, can't I skip today?"

Rapunzel sighed, "You _are_ very smart, but it can't hurt to learn more so you can become smarter. Okay?"

"Okay." The boy hopped down from his chair. He kissed his parents on the cheek and took Natalie's hand. "See you later!"

Rapunzel waved, "Be good! That goes for both of you!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Always."

"Good luck," Dylan added.

"Thank you," she said to the boy who had become like a brother to her. With a final wave, she and Nick walked through the door.

Eugene, Rapunzel, and Dylan stood there in silence, all three of them reflecting on how much their lives have changed in the past few years. So much had happened to get them to where they are now, including a few near death experiences. None of them knew where their lives would take them from here, but Rapunzel was certain of one amazing thing: her life had begun.

* * *

 **Guys... its the end. I can't believe it. I mean, I still have a one shot I'm working on in this "universe", but the main parts of the story are over. This story has been in the making for two years and wow. I want to thank each and every one of you who took the time to review, favorite, follow, and read this story! Thank you so much for inspiring me to write and putting up with my inconsistent updates! Love you all!**

 **P.S. Keep an eye out for the one shot if you wanna see how Eugene and Dylan met.**


End file.
